Barely Breathing
by rosered93
Summary: A lonely girl wins a IM chat with a movie star, little did she know it was with Taylor Lautner. Until they decided to meet one day. Will they fall in love or will her dream man not be what she expected in real life?
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!!!!! THIS IS NOT REAL! I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE ACTORS JUST THE STORY LINE.!!!!!!!**

Barely Breathing

Like waking up in the hospital with that annoying beeping going off next to me wasn't weird enough, but what really freaked me out was the guy sitting next to me fast asleep. I thought he hated me I thought I would never see him again but I must have been wrong. Well everyone reading this must be as confused as I am how about I tell you what happened up until this point.

This story starts off with me sitting in my room with my best friend …my lap top (sad I know)…. I was surfing the web on the new twilight movie that was out. Looking for pictures to draw and watching behind the scenes videos of the movie, when one of those ANNOYING pop ups came up. But this one caught my eye it said

"Win the chance to IM with a mysterious celebrity!!!" It intrigued me. So I figured "What the hey" I'll try I'm sure its fake but it would give me some thing to do for a while. I filled out the survey and pressed the big ENTER button at the end. It told me I would get my results by tomorrow. I looked over at the clock it read 4:00 am.

"SHIT!" I closed my lap top and tried to get some sleep before school tomorrow.

Usually I dream about nothing just a black abyss, but this night I had a real dream it was about Twilight. (Mostly Jacob) I dreamt Taylor Launter was standing in front of me. I was surrounded by everyone from school. He was angry at me but I didn't know why. Then as he turned away that idiotic alarm clock went off.

I'm never happy in the mornings. I sat up and threw the clock across the room. (That thing was indestructible.) I rolled out of bed put an old pair of jeans on and a black shirt on that had red Japanese writing on it. I checked my E-mail no responds from the pop up thing. I walked down the hall of my empty house and continued to get ready……….

An hour later I pulled up to the school in my dark blue Saturn Sky car. I got dirty looks from everyone like I do every morning, because they all drove old used cars. As I walked to class I got stopped by some wanna be punks. You can pretty much guess as to what happened next……. And as usual I walked into the nurse's office. The nurse was nice; she always left the first aid out for me.

The rest of the day was boring, but for some reason I just had to keep checking my E-mail each time praying I would have gotten a response. And each time NOTHING. I walked out to my car to find the " " was spray painted on the side.

That night I decided to check my E-mail one last time (for the 30th time that day) and there it was the mail I wish waiting for all day. And to my surprise it read

"CONGRADULATIONS YOU'VE WON!"

At the bottom there was a link I was supposed to click on…..

It took me to this blank page that said for me to wait while the other end connected…….TWO hours later. Someone on the other end wrote

"Hi" their screen name was "Popstar92"

And so to be polite I wrote back

"Hey" I was "Firebender9920" and I continued to write,

"Who is this?" – Firebender9920

"I can't tell you that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" – Popstar92

"Ok then can you tell me where you're from?" – Firebender9920

"No that would give it away too. Besides it's my turn to ask the question. How about this I'll tell you where I'm from as long as you tell me where you're from as well?" – Popstar92

"Ok, I'm from Florida. Well West Virginia, but I've lived down here for 11 years. And you?" – Firebender9920

"I'm from Michigan." – Popstar92

"How many siblings do you have?" – Firebender9920

"Just one, my little sister. And you?" – Popstar92

"One, my older sister." – Firebender9920

"So what do you do outside of school?" – Popstar92

"Nothing much spend time at home. How about you?" – Firebender9920

" Hang out at the hotel with my friends or work on the movie." – Popstar92

"Ohh a movie star…fun. What movie?" –

Firebender9920

"Nope no more hints tonight. Let's talk about something else." – Popstar92

"Awww. What does that mean I get to talk to you again? – Firebender9920

" Perhaps. If I enjoy talking to you that is." –

Popstar92

Our conversation carried on until like 4 in the morning then we slowly said good bye and he promised to talk to me again tomorrow at the same time. I normally never talk to any one but for some reason I loved talking to him. I had no idea who he was or what he looked like but I talked to him like I had known him forever. We laughed at the same jokes loved some of the same things. He was a sports guy, I was more of the musical, artistic type, but we got along just fine.

**R+R PLEASE!!**

**Well what do you guys think??? its only the first chapter soo don't hate it toooo much. I PROMISE it will get better as the story goes along!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I've always acted like the loner type, stayed away from everyone, never really talked to anyone. I've always been like that, ever since I've been born. Everyone just seems to hate me for some reason, I won't say a word to them but they all just ignore me, even my parents hated me. I don't really mind too much except for the consistent beating from everyone but I've learned to deal.

For some reason today seemed brighter like I knew it was going to be a good day. I didn't throw my clock as hard, no body gave me dirty looks when I got to school, and NO one beat me up today. I couldn't believe it!! Today seemed really slow I guess I was just so excited to get home to talk to _HIM_.

The second I got home I rushed threw the door up the stairs and to my room. I slide into my room and almost hit my head on the desk. I had never felt so excited in my life before. I grabbed my computer and did a flip onto the bed. I turned it on and typed in the web address. But I felt my heart drop when it said that no one was on the other end. I looked at the clock and it said I was 6 hours early for our meeting.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, WHY can't you be early?!?!?!"

I lay back on my bed and rolled over and hugged a pillow. Then I started to think as to who it could be.

"hmmm, what if it's Orlando, or maybe it's Harry!! I can't wait to talk to him. Oh My God! I don't know why I love talking to him so much. I guess its cause he actually talks back."

I suddenly sat up and looked at myself through the huge mirror on my wall.

"Wow he really needs to sign on so I stop talking to myself."

Then my stupid cell phone went off, it played the Darth Vader song. That was my work ring tone. I just need to blow up that building, so they'll leave me alone.

"Hey! Who's this?"

"Hey it's Ray, are you planning to skip today's board meeting or are you planning to be fashionable late?"

(_Oh yeah I own one of the biggest companies in America. It use to be my father's but I don't like talking about him. ^. ^ No one knows I own it, but to main staff, and Ray. They run the company and I only show up for the super important meetings. I forgot it was right after school…oops!_)

"Aaaa yeah I'll be there in a few minutes. Sorry."

I ran down the stairs and jumped on my black 5ks motorcycle, and streamed down the road. I live really far away from everyone; it takes 5 minutes just to get back to the main road. I weaved in and out of traffic (DO NOT ATTEMPT!) and headed into the city. The main office building is a huge place, 26 stories high. I took the elevator up to the top level, I ran into the room to find a bunch of men and women in suits sitting around talking to each other, and having rubber band fights. (Outside of work their all crazy goof balls.) I walked across the room to the other end of the front of the oval shaped table. I stood there just on realizing that I still had my motorcycle helmet on. (The guard at the front desk recognized me by the way I fell six times to make it up the stairs to the actual building. Me and gravity don't get along very well.)

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!! WROTE THIS AT LIKE 3 IN THE MORNIGN!!! YOU'LL LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry it took so long to up date. I've been pretty busy, sorry!!! Hope you enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews! I love them all thanks!!**

**Chapter 3 **

I was called into the office because the company was making their final decision on weather we should start funding a major movie company. It was a huge hit in their first movie so my company became intrigued. I was just there to give the ok if I liked the idea.

For the longest time everyone just started at me, then I remembered the helmet. I took it off and the meeting began,

"Everyone today's meeting is to discuss the companies' future. I believe that infesting into this movie could be very good for the companies…………" said Chase. (He's the main spokesman for the company. He's tall, fit and absolutely gorgeous!! But he's like 25 so out of my age range.)

He's the one you want send if you want to rule the word. He's stunning and can charm the pants off of any person. He can make the top models in any country believe that toilet paper and shaved heads are the new fashion. But after hearing him talk for 6 years he's charm starts to wear off.

So I sat there and stared off into the distance out the window. And brushed my fingers threw my short blonde hair.

"Sarah!!" but his screams never ceased to scare me.

"Sarah are you even listening?" he asked leaned up against table.

"Huh, oh no not really. I'm just wanting until your done convincing everyone that your idea is the best thing since sliced bread. That's all." I said smiling at him, in a sarcastic tone.

This is another reason why he doesn't like me too much I can ruin he's presentation in like 5 seconds and he has to start over.

"I only have a few questions then I'll sign and leave. I know its good idea because if it's worth your time it must be good. So can I start?" he and everyone else at the table just stared at me, a little angry and shocked, because I'm usually quiet at these things.

"Um sure I guess." He said walking back to his seat.

"Cool I'll make this short and sweet so we can go home. I know you don't want to be here any more than I do, so answer me and we can leave. Whose movie are we any way funding?" everyone one just started at me like I was an idiot. Ray (my assistant, well he basically runs the business, and he watches over me. ^. ^) standing next to me leaned over me and asked,

"Didn't you read the report I sent you?"

"No I never read those. You should know this by now."

"We'll be funding the new Twilight movie. New Moon."

"Oh, Sweet I love that series. Where are the papers lets sign this." I said finally excited.

"Don't you even want to know what you're signing?" Chase asked.

"No I like that series and I know it will do well. But I do have one condition I want to meet the cast!" yeah I can be a fan girl every once in a while.

They all just looked at me, and then they passed around the papers. Until they got to me I signed the paper work and streamed out of there. While signing the papers I saw what time it was at this rate I was going to be late for my online chat with my mystery star. Once again I weaved in and out of traffic, and jetted threw my house to the computer. I whipped open the screen and turned it on. I couldn't help but look at my watch as the system booted up. Man when did my computer become so slow?! COME ON, COME ON, COMEON!! I'm late as it is!! Finally I brought up the page and saw that he was already signed on.

"Hey I was getting worried there I thought you weren't going to show up" – Popstar92

"Sorry I was busy with work." –

Firebender9920  
"It's ok just glad to see you didn't ditch. So how was your day?" –

Popstar92.

Just thinking about him and the things we talked about were nice. When ever I talk to someone it's always about work or school. Never just a normal conversation. I guess that's only because he doesn't know who or what I am but I'm not going to let that bother me, this is my time to be a normal person.

"It was ok, just like every day, but I had to go to a meeting that's why I was late. Sorry once again." –

Firebender9920

"Really? Ooo something about you. Where do you work and for how long? What do you do? I want to no about your friends and any boyfriends." – Popstar92

"Ahhhh so many questions!! Ok… yes…at my families business……whenever I have to…that's for me to know……. And no friends or boyfriends. Ok now it's my turn to ask the questions."- Firebender9920

"Wait, wait, wait you don't have any friends OR boyfriends. What?! Why not I've been talking to you for almost 24 hours and I love you."-

Popstar92

Even though he couldn't see my face or even hear me, I think he knew how those words affected me. Because a few milliseconds later he was tripping over his own words. (Yeah even though he was typing them.)

"I mean…like ..um..I meant..uuu…wait. Hey you still there?" –

Popstar92

_Firebender9920 offline__…………._

Then before I even realized it I shut the computer and set it on the ground.

**Hope you liked it tell me what you think!!! Again I own nothing!! I wish I did though…….I only own the story line. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Again I own nothing... **_**:(**

The next few days almost felt like an illusion, as if I knew what was going on but I did nothing. My mind was lost in those words he wrote. He said he loved me. No one even _likes _me here or any where really. They all just hate me or fear me; the only ones that do like me are the board members who have known me since I was like 5. I never even touched my computer for the next few days too terrified to open it and see him logged on. Until one someone new came to school, a crazy neon red haired colored girl. She reminded me of the McDonald's clown dude, but her hair was straight rather than curly. She was either insane or EXTRSMELY nice. Because during AP psychology she sat down next to me and tried to talk to me. (No one sits near me, so I have this orb of empty desks around me in ever class.)

"Hi I'm Kathleen, but everyone calls me Cat. What's your name?" she said with her head in her hand just smiling away, like there was nothing wrong with the world. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and stared at her. I didn't even turn my head I just stared through the corners of my eyes. If that wasn't weird enough she sled her desk next to mine. _ OMG WHAT IS SHE DOING!!!?? She wouldn't hurt me in class would she; most of them are kind enough to wait until after class is over._ Without even realizing it I flinched away from her.

"It's ok we have to partner up, the teacher said so. Jezz relax would ya? You still haven't told me your name yet." When I looked back at her I noticed she had something in her hand. IT WAS MY WALLET!! She was looking at my student ID card. How the hell did she get that it was in my back pack on the bottom! Damn she's good!

" Kira Amelia Antoinette Stark. Damn that's a long name! Are you foreign or something?" I reached over a snatched my ID back. I put it in my pocket this time. And just sat there and stared at her. She just looked at me for a while then turned her head towards the teacher.

" You know it's not nice to stare at people. People tend to avoid creepy people who stare." _Oh how I wish she would be one of those people…_ " what class do you have next maybe we have the same ones?" _Oh god please no… "_Sooo what do you have next?" I handed her my schedule. I hate talking if I don't have too. " Sweet we have like 4 classes together!" _God PLEASE kill me now. Do it please! Kill me, she going to make me talk if I want to or not. _In a completely different mood she said," Hey you seem sad. What's up?" I just stared at her again… _what is with her? Oh well I don't plan on talking to anyone for a while anyway so why not I'll tell her._

" I was talking with this person online and they said that they loved me and it freaked me out a little bit. So I've been avoiding everyone and I haven't touched my computer cense then."

" OH CRAP SHE DOES TALK!!!" Cat half screamed. I hid my face under my hair when the class turned and stared at us. _God damn it Cat I don't think everyone heard you! Why don't you scream that a bit louder next time!_ (I Love Sarcasm!) "well why did it freak you out?" she said in her clam voice again. _Oh you can't scream like that and be real clam the next and expect me to answer seriously can you? You know I would most likely have these things answered if I didn't just think them. I really need to stop talking to myself, I'm scaring myself. Wow I'm still doing it! Ahhh. _She waved her hand in front of me to bring me back to reality and I answered…

" Because if you haven't noticed I'm not the most popular person here." I said with a rather cocky smile. " people talking or even being near me is weird. So the words I love you kind of set me over the edge."

"Hmmm….. Well do you like talking to him? And if so, don't let it bother you. People say that to each other all the time. To him its probably no big deal, he's most likely the happy up beat talkative one if he's open enough to say it to you. So just chill don't worry about it. I bet you 20 bucks he signs on every night waiting for you to do the same."

After school that day I drove home and had a staring contest with my computer. (It won every time but that's not the point.) When our log in hour came I grabbed another can of Dr. Pepper and turned on my computer. She won the bet cause as I signed on there he was….

Popstar92 online…..

"Hey… where have you been?" – Popstar92


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!

**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO POST. I'M A BUSY PERSON. BUT I'LL TRY HARDER TO GET THEM UP IN TIME.**

Hey sorry I was gone so long. It's just I was busy.---- Firebender

No problem. Just lonely. Your so much more fun to talk to. Your closer to my age so I don't have to act so mature all the time. So what's kept you so busy lately that you can't talk? --- Popstar

Oh I have school and stuff. What about you what have you been up to?--- Firebender

Nothing much just working and waiting for you. … HI this is Popstars friend Rob. You must be the mystery girl that he talks to all the time. You know you shouldn't just disappear like that. He was in such a bad mood all week Jezz. He was like a little mouse who lost his cheese. ---- Popstar

Yeah that's me. Who are you? And what happened to Popstar? --- Firebender

Oh he's still here. Jack has him pinned to the bed. We were bored so we attacked and we saw you were signed on so here I am. He says we aren't allowed to give our last names. He's no fun.---- Popstar

_Rob asked me like a billion questions. Ugh. But towards midnight he got the computer back and we talked for a few more hours then we said our goodbyes and I went to bed. I was soooo happy I got the chance to talk to him again. But I was paying for the late night the next day._

12; 00 noon. Geometry Class.

"Ms. Sarah! Would you please reframe from sleeping in my class!!"

_The only thing I hate more than the idiots who beat me up is Ms. Vallerand. Oh how I wish she would die. She's married, but we call her Ms., She's sexist against other girls, and she is just stuck up and rude. I guess the constant sleeping in her class doesn't help our relationship. Oops. I'll grow up one day. ^.^_

_I unwantingly sat up but refused to really wake up. A few minutes later the bell rang and I walked( well blindingly wobbled) to my next class. I always loved English class. This was one of the three reasons why I still go. One English, Two Band, Three Kathleen. _

_"_Hey Sarah!!"_ speak of the devil. _

_"_Hey Cat. Ready for class?"

"Heck yeah! Discussing the Elizabethan age, against the our age. Fun stuff."

************************************************************************

That weekend Ray and I were on our way to meet the cast of Twilight. I boarded my private jet and away we went. I brought my laptop, (where ever I go she goes to. And yes my laptop is a girl, because it would just be weird pushing a guys buttons all day….) I have internet connection on my plane. I brought up the Google search and started looking for my mystery actor. I have 5 hours so plenty of time……….. Went through pages and pages of sites before I found something remotely close to my guy. By that time the plane had landed. (how does time travel so quickly for me!?!?) And of course I had my black leather jacket, blue jeans and Twilight shirt on. I ran to the limo waiting for me.

They were on the set of the Cullen house when I got there. I couldn't believe it I was on the set of TWILIGHT! I walked up the stairs to the set and found them in the living room. Except for Edward and Bella. The rest of the actors were hanging out at the house waiting for the next shooting, even James was there..(hehe weird site there) I walked in beside Ray. Rosalie walked up to and asked us… "Umm hi I don't think your allowed to be here. Who are you?" Ray looked down at me and said. "I am Ray Carter I'm the CEO of Stark industries. The people paying for your movie making.  And this is my daughter Sarah.(we use that story every where we go.) She was just dying to meet you guys so as a birthday present I agreed to this meeting." I looked up at him and smiled. Rosalie looked at us again and said " Oh your them. Well its an honor to meet you. Hey little girl my name's Nikki but you can call me Rose if that's easier. Do you want me to sign your shirt?" _OK one my shirts black, two I hate it when people try to guess my age. I'm short, curse my size…and three she just feels like an ass right now for not knowing who we are and trying to make up for it. To humor her I said.._ " Sure I would love that. But first you might want to find something that shows up on black." ^.^ She looked down at me and smiled then walked away. Next Jacob walked up and said hello well try to say it he kind of failed at it. " Um hi I'm um um um ..." he turned around to his friends and made this face.. they all said "Taylor!" He spun back around " That's right I'm Taylor Taylor Lautner." I nodded my head " Sarah Sarah Carter" mocking his stupidity. I walked past him looked around. "Where's Edward and Bella? I REALLY want to meet Edward he's sooooo HOT." Taylor turned and looked at me a little hurt looking… _What's with him? What the hell does he know that I don't?......._

I talked with the rest of the cast for a few minutes then a man walked in and asked them to go to the next set. It was only me and Taylor there now, Ray went with the rest to "inspect" the sets. " Soooo what do you want to do now? Looks like your suck with me the rest of the day. I know I'm not as hot as Rob but I know how to have fun. Think you could bare to be seen with me?" he's claimed out a bit now. " Oh I don't know ..but I might be able to. So lets see what you think fun is all about. ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

HEY GUYS ITS ME! BET YOUR HAPPY TO SEE THIS FINALLY UP. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY! AGAIN I HAVE NO OWNERSHIP RIGHTS TO THE TWILIGHT MOVIE/BOOK/OR THE PEOPLE IN OR WORKING WITH. SAD WISH I DID THOUGH.

Ch.6

That day to me seemed like a dream, even though he didn't really know me I loved every minute we spent together. At the beginning when he said we were going to have fun I thought games, or sports like most guys like.(thank god it wasn't. I SUCK at sports. Well mostly football.) Instead we spent the day hanging out and pulling pranks on everyone. We probably set the film behind a few hours but it was sooooo much fun. I tell you what happened from where I left off.

" So seeing as to its just you and me lets go have some fun." Said Taylor. I could feel him staring at me. I didn't dare look up, because being picked on by everyone at school made it to where I hated looking people in the eyes. Seeing their emotions and having them see mine, scarred me. So I became distant to everyone. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and direct me towards the indoor set. Because it looked like it was going to rain.(shocking!) When stood in Jacob's house and watched people run in and out grabbing props or random objects. For a while we just sat there and talked. Then I saw him reach over and grab the keys to Bella's truck. He stuck them in his pocket and looked at me and winked. That was the first time I had stared someone in the eyes so close to me. He had beautiful brown eyes. About five minutes later a frantic assistant can streaming into the room looking for something. She turned and looked at us.

" Hey have either of you seen a par of keys sitting right here?" said the nervous girl.

"Um no' but I think I saw someone take off with them a few minutes ago." Said Taylor. He turned and smiled at me. I smiled back. The assistant twirled around like she was looking for her brains then went running out of the room. We laughed for like ten minutes.

" That's not very nice you my just cause her to have a heart attack looking for those." I said.

" Don't worry she'll be back about 6 more times before she's convinced that they're not there. I'll put them back after she's come in here 3 or 4 more times. Watching her freak is WAY too amusing. She's just a big ball of nerves. She thinks she's going to get fire over every little thing. You should try it. Find something and move it. It freaks everyone out." Said Taylor.

"Hehe alright." I reached over and moved the jacket that was on a chair that said "Bella" on the back. And put it across the couch. He was right two minutes later in walks another freaking out assistant. Followed by the same one we saw earlier.

We watched them run in and out before they found them, I swear they just about cried when they did. We did little stuff like that all day. Then we decided to go out and eat. We went to this little Chinese restaurant just outside of the filming lot. On the way there he kept his arm around me so security won't throw me out. At one point his hand rubbed against my neck. His hand felt like it was on fire. I didn't flinch away because I loved the warmth, he did though. He wasn't excepting me to be this cold.

"Jesus your frozen! Why didn't you tell me you were cold."

" I didn't even realized it. I'm always like this. So I feel fine to me. Your just abnormally hot." He smiled at that comment it took me a while to realize what I said. "No not like that…well yeah you are hot but that's not what I was talking about."

"Mmhmm sure." He said still smiling.

We really didn't talk about the movie much, I learned a lot about him. But the strangest thing was he was the first person I could look in the eyes and not feel pressured, or scarred. When I looked at my phone it was close to Star Chat time. As much as I loved being with him I had to say goodbye. He had more shooting to do and I didn't want to miss talking to Popstar. My car pulled up with Ray driving, before I got in he grabbed my arm and hugged me. My body against his made me feel so small,(well I am rather small I know that, but that's not the point) the right half of my face seemed to be on fire, against his chest(that beautifully sculpted chest) his head rested on top of mine. I didn't breathe the whole time, not out of choice but because of his touch. We must have stood there for a long time because what seemed like a few seconds later I heard the car honk. I love Ray to death he's like a father to me. Watches over me, takes care of me, worries about me, in a way he's the only family I have. He let me go and watched me ride away. I looked over at Ray and he just smiled at me.

"What?!"

"Nothing, its just you looked rather happy there." He said.

_Sigh._"Your just seeing things." Rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I reached down and put my hands in my pockets. I felt a piece of paper in one of them. I waited till I was on the plane and Ray was asleep. I knew if he saw it he would want to know what's on it. As I waited for my computer to wake up, I looked at the paper. I couldn't believe it. A small sticky note that had a number on it, with a note that said. _Call me sometime. Would love to see you again._ 16 years I could never get a guy to look at me, but somehow in the past 2 months I have been able to get two guys to say they enjoy being with me. F*ck yeah!!

WELL THAT WAS THAT CHAPTER PRETTY SHORT I KNOW. BUT IM WORKING ON THE TIME RIGHT NOW, SO IT SHOULD BE UP MMMMUUUCCCHH SOONER. KK. THAT'S FOR READING!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**IM SORRY!!! It takes me so long to post stories. Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry !!!**

**I made this one longer to apologize for the wait. Enjoy!**

Ch.7.

10:00pm. Est. Ten O'clock. My favorite time of day. (Well 2am is my actual favorite time, but that's not the point) This is the time I get to talk to the greatest man alive. I had so much to talk about. My day, the people if met, hmm. I haven't told him about Ray, I should. I love Ray.

Hey you. – Popstar92

Hey. – Firebender9920

How was your day? – Popstar92

Amazing I got to hang out with the coolest people. And an amazingly hot guy. ^.^ - Firebender9920

Really? How hot? Should I be worried? – Popstar92

Worried? About what? – Firebender9920

Losing my mysterious beauty – Popstar92

Mysterious beauty? You have no clue what I look like. How would you know if I'm beautiful or not. Btw. I don't think I'm all that beautiful. – Firebender9920

You have a beautiful personality. I figure that's more beautiful than anything you could look like on the outside. I've met beautiful girls before, but they were ugly on the inside. – Popstar92

Hehe well thank you. Hmmm we'll see how much you believe in that once you see me. I could be hideous. Hunch back. Three eyes. Green teeth. Tentacles instead of arms and legs. – Firebender9920

If you have tentacles that's freakin' awesome. Remind me to play Twister with you some time. ;) - Popstar92

Ok. Ok. Enough of my day. How was yours? – firebender9920

Well I too spent my day with a hottie. She's beautiful. – Popster92

Oh no. I'm the one that should be worried. You've found a beautiful girl, I can see it now. Leaving me all by my self. To sit wondering what has happened to my handsome man. (sadness..oh more sadness) - Firebender9920

Your man? – Popster92

Well. I mean.. um..(hiding) – firebender9920

Lol just playing with you. No no don't worry. I love talking to you every night. One of the best parts of my day. – Popstar92

Hehe you are the best part of my day. – Firebender9920

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Six hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh god look at the time. Shit I have school and work tomorrow. ::Sigh:: I have to say goodbye to him. __ Damn it. I hate you clock… but I'll love you again at 10 later today. It's a love/ hate relationship. I love this play. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. The newer one, with Leonardo Dicaprio. Mmmm hot shit there. Hehe can't resist._

'Tis almost morning, I would have thee gone—And yet no farther than a wan-ton's bird, That lets it hop a little from his hand, Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves, And with a silken thread plucks it back again, So loving-jealous of his liberty. – Firebender9920

I would I were thy bird. – Popstar92

Sweet, so would I, Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing. Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow. – Firebender9920.

_Firebender9920 Offline._

_Popstar92 Offline._

_{Am I dreaming. Where is the light? I feel cold. Why can't I move? I want to run from this darkness but I can't. What is that? Warmth? I feel warmth to my right. I reach for it. I need it. Save me. Save me please. Save me from this endless night. It's so soft, and warm. I feel rain drops on my arm. But only a few. I hear laughter now. Augh! What is that light. It's too bright. What is that beeping? It beeps with my heart. Where am I?}_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep*

" Ugh morning. I hate morning. Enough said. _ugh make it stop. Was that only a dream? It felt so real. Oh well._ _Time for Exams. The week before winter break and I have exams. Grreeeaat. I think I'll take the Porsche. I feel like wearing black today. Car has to match the outfit. Duh. I wonder what color spray paint they've brought for my car today. _

Class actually went pretty great today. No beatings. To teasing. Kaitlyn introduced me to some people she hangs out with when I'm at work. They talked to me. I wasn't quite sure what to say, so I mostly smiled and let Kaitlyn talk for me. But now it's time for work. Mostly all I do is sit in my office and play on Facebook, waiting for a meeting or something they need me for. So I decided to text Taylor, see what he's up to.

hey ya. It's Sarah. – me.

Hey Sarah. Glad you called. Well texteded me. Is texteded a word? Or

should it just be texted? Or just text? oh well. Never mind. So what's up?- Taylor.

Hehe nothing much. Just got bored at work. Thought I'd do something more interesting. Like.. talk to you. :P – me

Happy to help, excite your day. :D – Taylor

What are you up to? – me

Just watching Bella and Edward fail at this scene. It's actually really amusing. I'm off work now for Christmas break, just hanging around. Better than nothing. – Taylor

True. What are you doing over the holiday? – me

Idk. Haven't really planned anything. Most likely go see family. You? – Taylor

Idk. Probably just hang out at home alone like every year. – me

Alone? What about your family? Your dad? What does he do.- Taylor

Oh that's not really my dad. We just say that. I work with him, so we came up with that story. So people don't look at me weird. – me

Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what about your real family?- Taylor

Um Mom and Dad both died and my sisters somewhere in the US. She ran off when dad died. She's ok though. She writes every year. We don't talk much. So yeah. Pretty much just me left. - me

Aw. That's so sad. Alone on Christmas. – Taylor

I know!! I'll fix that. How about this year you hang out with me? If you want to.- Taylor

No, no its ok I don't want to disrupt your family time. I know you don't see them much with the filming and all. – me

It's ok. Really. You can be my date. Get dad off my back. About not having a girlfriend still. :D – Taylor

Hehe um. Ok then. – me

Yes!! Victory!! I can email you where I live or, you know what I'll come to you. Where do you live? – Taylor

Florida. – me

Um ok. Can you narrow down the field a little bit?- Taylor

Gainesville area. Tell me when you'll be there and I'll see you then. – me.

Ok. I'll be there on Sunday. Can't wait to see you again. – Taylor

I can understand why I can't wait to see you. But not sure why you can't wait to see me. I'm nothing special. – me

What are you talking about. Your beautiful. – Taylor.

That was the last text I received from him that day. Sunday never seemed so far away.


	8. Chapter 8

I spent the whole week packing and repacking and packing again. I ripped through my closet every day looking for something to wear. I have come to the conclusion that if you didn't know I lived here you would think a guy lived here. Because basically every shirt was too big, black, blue, or brown. ::sigh:: I dress like a guy. Must. Go. Shopping. I suck at shopping…. thus the closet. It's Friday and we have no school (thank you teacher work days) and I'm lost in the mall. I hear my cell phone going off, it's Kathleen. Oh thank god.

"Hey! Waz up?" said an excited Kathleen.

"I'm lost…. Come find me. Plus I need someone to shop with me. Thought I could do this alone, apparently not." I said sadly.

"Kk. Where are you?"

"The Mall. Somewhere. I see Forever 21, Belks, and..Ooo food. Find me there."

"Ok. See ya soon."

" HEY SARAH!" Screamed Cat.

"Hey. Is the screaming really necessary? I'm right here."

"Ok lets go shopping! Yay!"

We walked around for HOURS! _Why is that place so big? (I'm pretty sure I bought Hot Topic, not just one or two things I mean the WHOLE store.) I wouldn't tell her who I was going to see but I told her it was someone I liked. She didn't question it however she completely redid my closet. She also made me buy a few dresses. Augh. Why? I'm never going to wear them. Oh well. I promised her I'd take them_. I decided to wear tripp indigo blue snow wash skinny jeans, a turquoise burnout tank top, volatile black bootie_. I have to admit it I do love my new clothes. ^.^ I sped all the way to the airport, I parked my car a practically ran into the building. I got some suspicious looks from the cops working. I stood there and realized I had no clue where he was. I hear my phone going off again, it was a text from Taylor. (Why does this thing always know when I'm lost. Oh well saving my butt again.) _

You look rather cute today. – Taylor

Where are you? – me

"Turn around."

And there he was. Blue jeans, black leather jacket, I ran over a gave him a hug. A second later I realized what I was doing and let him go, then took a few steps back.

"Sorry, so…where are we going? You know I should have asked that before I packed." I said. Messing with my hair and looking at my bag.

"You'll just have to wait." He laughed, grabbed my bag and put his arm around me. We went trough security and all that jazz. That had to be the longest plane ride ever, I felt like a statue I just sat there I didn't really move. However I did talk to him the whole way there and the car ride to his house. It took a while for me to realize he was wearing a wig and fake reading glasses. Guess that's why we weren't attacked by crazed fan girls. We got into a car and he took the disguise off, and he was back to normal. I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing by the time we reached his neighborhood.

"Hey relax. I'm not an expert but I think breathing is needed to continue living, but I could be mistaken." He said smiling at me. He has such an infectious smile, so I couldn't help but return it. "You don't smile very often, and it's a shame you have a nice smile." I just stared at him like an idiot not knowing what to say, thank god we reached his house at that time.

He escorted me inside. It was beautiful, and had the air of a real home. Photos of kids and family trips, little knickknacks everywhere.

"Yeah so this is my house. Everyones not here yet. Parents are at work and my sisters out with friends. They'll all be home later. This'll be your room." He helped me unpack.

_We talked for awhile. He told me about some of his families traditions and what it was like growing up in California. God we must've talked longer than we thought. His sister came home finally. She really didn't say much, I can relate most days. She did say that if she heard any noises that she would run with a super-soaker. I didn't understand what she was implying so I didn't think too much on it. Taylor however had this look like he was about to chase her back out of the house. It was getting rather late by that time, his sister said that they're parents wouldn't be home until late tomorrow so we could do whatever. I could tell he wanted to leave, and I didn't fight it, it was getting close to chat time. I couldn't wait to tell Popstar about my day. It's weird how we've gotten into the habit of telling each other everything. I liked it, it was new for me. _

_However for some reason I didn't want Taylor to leave just yet. I can tell now that this is gonna get difficult eventually. ::sigh:: Lovely._

I got my computer out and signed on as soon as he left my temporary room.

_He walks fast_. Anyway, I only had to wait for like 5 mins before my mystery star signed on.

"Hey"- popstar

"Hey ya. How are you?" - Fire

"I'm great, I had an amazing day with a new friend."- popstar

"Really? That's cool, I did too. He's so nice and rather good looking. So that's always a plus. " – Fire

"Oooo do I have competition for your attention?" – Popstar

"If you did I would have been the one signing on last. You don't have to worry too much for now." – Fire

"For now! He must be amazing if he's cooler than me…. I don't like this guy. -.- " – popstar

"hehe I don't think he actually 'likes' me, he's just being nice. So down boy down. So who's this new friend of yours? What's her/his name? " – Fire

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Life has been hell. And I've forgotten how much I love writing you'll be seeing more updates soon. Promise**.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! THANKS FOR READING! ^.^**

"I can't tell you who. You'll just end up google-ing them, and if the paparazzi was stalking (like they always do), you'll easily find out who I am. :P Can't have that now, can we?"

"Sure we can. :D I won't tell promise. :D "

"No."

"Aw. :("

"So let's say we were normal people and we actually knew each other. What kind of gift would you want for the holidays?" - pop

"Gift. Hmmm. I'm not sure. Never really been placed in this situation before. People mostly just ignore me or have to travel during this time. Let me think for a while then I'll get back to you on that. What would you like?"

"That's depressing. So what're you doing this year? I have no clue what I want. People just get me things. I normally don't have to say." - pop

"I'm used being alone, so it doesn't bother me. Actually this year is new, I'm not alone all break. I'm nervous though. I don't know what to do or say, or how to act. Ah freaking out now. Shit Shit Shit." -

"Calm down you'll be fine. You're an amazing person, I'm sure you'll be fine." – Pop

"Eh. We'll see."

_Of course we talked for hours again. He's becoming an addiction. I've thought about not signing on, and letting him get on with his life. Rather than pressuring him into having to talk to me every night. He's important, he has better things to do. But I've grown to love that connection we have, it's not much but it's more than I've had since I can really remember. I'm not strong enough to let him go just yet, maybe some day soon… I'm so terrified about staying at Taylor's house now that I think about it. I'm just gonna ruin their holiday. This is family time, which I'm not. I hope he's parents don't yelled at him too badly for bring me here. SHIT I still have to buy him and his family a gift. Um um um I need Kat! I don't know how to do this! Today's been WAY too emotional for my liking. ::sigh:: I'm tired. I'll worry about this tomorrow. That's so new, I have something to worry for…. As I fell asleep I heard his parents get home, the last thing I remember before drifting into unconsciousness was the Taylor's scent from where he was laying on my pillow. And oddly I was completely at peace not a worry lingered in my mind. _

The next morning, _I did my normal routine getting ready. It felt good to have my routine back, change frightens me. However I was slightly hesitant to take a shower. I didn't want his scent to disappear, then I remembered I'll be around it all day. So I continued as normal. Afterwards I walked out of my room and looked around for a second, before I was picked up in a giant hug._ _You know_ _there's just something about having a tall, muscular man's arms around you that you can't help but love. _

"Good morning. I hope you slept well. Oh man smells like mom's made breakfast already." He said, rather quickly. Never had the chance to respond. Oh well. He carried me down the stairs, and led me to the dining room. The rest of his family was already down there, his sister sat at the table looking half asleep. Clearly she wasn't as much of morning like her brother. I can relate. We shared a looked that said "mornings suck." His sister and I got along just fine. _Well one down I guess only two to go. _

"Good morning, sweetie." Taylor's mother said him as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she and gave me a friendly smile. I tried my best to return it however sleep was still fighting for control of my brain, so I gave a small wave as well. "Well this must be the friend you were talking about all week. Hi I'm Deborah and this is my husband Daniel, and my daughter Makena. We're very happy to have you here. If there's anything you need feel free to ask" She said as she set a few plates of waffles and scrambled eggs on the table. "So Taylor says you don't spend the holidays with your family, what do you do usually do then?" she asked. "Normally I try to something on my bucket list every year. This way I have something to look forward to every major holiday. Last year I went diving off the great barrier reef, dove with some sharks while I was there." I said, a little confused by the look Taylor was giving me. "Why would you WILLINGLY swim with SHARKS?" he exclaimed. "Because it looked like fun?" scared of my answer because clearly the last one hit a nerve. "He doesn't like sharks" Makena clarifying my confusion. "There's a lot I still don't know about you. Huh." He said looking up and down at me.

_We ate breakfast and talked for about an hour, it seemed like I was being interviewed with all the questions and yet they never asked about my family. I don't mind, I sort of appreciated it most people become very uncomfortable when they realize they're dead. So that was a nice bullet to dodge. Mrs. Lautner decided it was Taylor's turn to do the dishes, and as welcoming as his family has been I'm a shy person by nature so I followed him and helped. His family decided that they would split up and go present shopping all day. I was happy to be able to spend sometime alone with Taylor, I liked his family but groups make me kinda uncomfortable after a while. Taylor and I stayed at home for a while he can't very well go walking through a mall in the middle of the day, he'd get mobbed. So his parents called a few of the stores at the mall and they agreed to close early so we could shop in peace. However that won't be until later tonight. _

"So looks like it's you and me for the rest of the day. What do you wanna do?" he said to me as he sat on the couch. I took a seat next to him but not too close. "I don't know, what do you feel like? I'm game for anything." I replied. "Well first off, I suggest you be careful about saying that when you're alone with a guy. You're very beautiful, so I'd watch what you say." He said with a cocky smile on his face. "I know, and thank you. Maybe I meant to say it. Ever think about that?" he kinda just stared at me for a moment after I said that then he stood up. I'll admit my heart dropped for a moment. Until he turned around and said "Maybe we should watch a movie and play a video game, before I do or say something inappropriate." I just laughed and smiled at him. "Alright, but my votes video game. I can kick anyone's ass once I learn the controls." "Oh you're so on." He said.

_We played games for about two hours then we decided to go for a swim. Even though it's December it was surprisingly very nice outside. I wasn't really in the mood to swim but he insisted so I caved. The fact that I realized he's be half naked had 'nothing' to do with my decision… :) _

I spent most of the time peacefully floating around, but I should have known that wouldn't have lasted. What almost seemed like on queue he flipped the raft over.

"Hey!" I yelled once I could breathe again. He just stood there smiling like he had no clue what had happened. "What?" he said, smirking away. "Don't 'what' me." I said splashing him, as I walked over to the sledge with the raft. "Consider that revenge for pushing me off the couch so you could win that last race." He replied, as he tried to steal the raft away. "I don't know what you're talking about I won that round fair and square. It's not my fault you couldn't fight off a small girl while playing." I said still holding on to the raft. He walked closer and managed to get the raft behind him. "So it's Not my fault you can't get the raft even though I have you pinned against the side of the pool?" he said staring down at me with his beautiful brown eyes. _When did he get so close? I remember him moving but not this close. _I felt his right hand slide around my waist while the other reached behind my hair, with his thumb sliding against my cheek. His hands felt like fire against my cold skin, as he brought me closer I became consumed by that fire. I felt him just barely inches away from kissing me when I heard his dog Roxy barking by the back door, followed by car doors. He leaned his forehead against mine, gave a small laugh and said. "Parents are home." He played with a strand of my hair then backed away. "Come on lets go see if they need any help. And by help I mean let's see if we can sneak a peak at what they bought." He said with his infectious smile.

_ I blinked a few times and followed, I feel a little light headed. When did I stop breathing? Thank god for years of band, I don't think anyone else would've been able to hold their breath that long. As we walked back inside things felt like they were back to before the pool adventure. Like we were best friends again. This trip is gonna give me emotional whiplash before it's over with. _


End file.
